poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
New Foes, Old Friends Part 1
New Foes, Old Friends Part 1 is the eighteenth episode of'' Power Rangers Data Squad, this episode marks for the return of ''Mephiles the Dark and Nui Harime. Summary The Data Squad Rangers successfully manged to stop Dr. Eggman's Plans. However, Principal Morris from Stone Bridge High challenges the Power Rangers and Everyone from Canterlot High to a Martial Arts Competition known as "The International Karate Championship Tournament". Plot A new arrival Sunset Shimmer races to Canterlot High School, Having been summoned by Huey's via emergency text message. However, The only "emergency" is that Huey has a broken guitar string, much to her friends' frustration. Huey prepares to give a performance for the Cutie Mark Crusaders and the others join her inside the school. Robbie and Sunset stayed behind to write to Ransik at Crystal Prep. Writing to Ransik/Who was that hooded figure? As Sunset writes, A bus stops in front of the school and a hooded figure in a hoodie steps off. He uses a scientific device and approaches the statue, Appearing to be strangely interested in the portal to Cyberspace. Sunset notices the hooded figure and calls out to him. The hooded figure suddenly runs off, And Sunset gives chase. Before Sunset can catch up to the hooded figure, He escapes on another bus. Mephlies Resurrects Nui Harime At Carousel Boutique/Serena and Rarity's First day Robbie's new vision/Serena and Rarity writing the letters to Robbie and Spike Meeting the Past Rangers and the Nine Components/At the International Karate Championship Tournament Mephlies and Nui Harime's Revenge/Serena, Rarity, Robbie and Spike's Great Proposal The International Karate Championship Tournament begins/??? vs. ??? ????/???? ????/???? ????/???? ????/???? ????/???? ????/???? ????/???? ????/???? ????/???? ????/???? ????/???? ????/???? Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers Past Rangers Mentor *Palutena *Pit Villains *Dr. Eggman (Cameo) *Mephiles the Dark *Nui Harime Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie & Penny Ling *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong *Mario and Luigi *Grandpa Mori Shintaro *Billy Cranston *Hayley Ziktor *April O'Neil *Motherboard & Wanda *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola & Booker *Robotboy and RobotGirl *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) Components Keyblade Welders Kamui Senketsu The Elite Four Ninjago |Zane Julien |- | style="background-color:black;color:white;"|Black Ninja |Cole |- | |Lloyd Montgomery |- | style="background-color:deepskyblue;color:crimson;"|Water Ninja |Nya |- | style="background-color:purple;color:white;"|Purple Ninja |Li'l Nelson |- | style="background-color:orange;color:black;"|Orange Ninja |Skylor |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;"|Pink Ninja |Ken |} Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles PowerPuff Girls RowdyRuff Boys The 3 Ninjas Shoku Warriors Civilians *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna & Dean Cadence *Mrs. Anna Twombly, Roger Baxter & Christie *Youngmee, Sue & Jasper *Flurry Heart *Snips & Snails *Flash Sentry *Maud Pie *Big McIntosh Trivia *This episode will be a reference of "MLP Equestria Girls - Friendship Games", "Kill la Kill Episode 22 - Tell Me How You Feel", "The Grim Adventures of the KND", "Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories", "Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Game" & "Space Jam". *The Storyline continues in Mephiles and Harime's Plot, Ultimate World of Darkness Part 2. Transcript *New Foes, Old Friends Part 1 Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes